


just another day

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Valentine's Day fluff, set sometime post-Underworld in happier times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another day

“Come on, lad, you’re going to be late for…”

“Which ones, Captain America or X-Men, I can’t decide?”

The aisle in which Killian has found Henry is awash in red and pink, with paper hearts haphazardly taped to shelves overflowing with candy and plush toys. Henry is holding up two boxes, which upon closer inspection appear to contain small red notecards adorned with his favorite comic book characters.

“Lad, I’m going to need a bit more information before I can form an opinion. What is all of this?”

Henry lets out a small huff and lowers his hands, a tinge of teenage annoyance with the world showing momentarily before he begins to speak with his usual understanding when teaching Killian of this new realm.

“Today is Valentine’s Day. It’s a day for couples to do romantic things, buy flowers, candy, greeting cards with love poems on them, and go out on dates, that kind of thing. It’s a holiday, I guess. At school, all the kids give these Valentines to each other, it’s just  _a thing_ …you know…and I can’t decide which ones I like better.”

As this realms holidays go, this one doesn’t even rank as the strangest, not when Christmas involves a fat man climbing down people’s chimneys and parents allowing their kids to accept candy from strangers on Halloween. Turning his attention to the shelves of candy, he wonders if perhaps Emma is expecting something today; despite her not mentioning anything of this particular holiday this morning. It was her day to work the early shift, so he’d woken with her, giving him time to brew enough coffee to fill her travel mug and toast her favorite strawberry pop tart while she’d showered and dressed. No words, just a sleepy, but thankful, kiss was all she had bestowed upon him before heading to work.

“Killian, earth to Killian!”

Shifting his focus back to Henry, he motions with his hook for the lad to lift the boxes again so he can have a better look at the options. Though he’s partial to Wolverine, he sees that the Captain America box also has Peggy Carter ( _a character that reminds him so much of Emma_ ) and the choice is crystal clear.

“Captain America, definitely.”

Henry looks back at the boxes in hand for a moment before shrugging in agreement, placing the X-Men box back on the shelf.

“Okay, let’s go, I’m going to be late.”

Following Henry to the register, Killian looks back at the aisle behind them, contemplating if he should be making a purchase before they leave.

“Lad, does your Mom celebrate this holiday?”

“The only Valentine’s Day I ever spent with her was back in New York. All I really remember is her getting upset with Walsh for making too big a deal about it. There were flowers all over the apartment and she came home early from their dinner in a pretty bad mood. So, I guess maybe not, but then again, it might have been just because Walsh didn’t really know her and what she liked?”

As Henry stuffs his box into his backpack by the door, Killian’s eyes fall on a display of candy on the counter and he knows in an instant what he needs to do.

The last few blocks of their walk to Henry’s school passes in silence, with Henry texting on his phone and Killian lost in thought as to how Emma might react to what he has planned. Having resumed her role as teacher since their return from the Underworld, Snow, dressed in head to toe red ( _even down to her shoes_ ) comes rushing up at the sight of them.

“Henry, you’re late…hurry on inside.” Henry’s hand comes up to wave at Killian, even if his head stays buried in his phone as he shoulders his way inside the school. Killian smiles at Snow in greeting, fully prepared to be on his way, but is halted by her hand curling gently around his forearm to stay his course.

“Killian, I know Emma probably hasn’t said anything, but you know about today, right?”

“Aye, milady, Henry has just filled me in on…”

“Don’t go to “Game of Thorns” for the flowers, you have to kill someone to get a decent price on roses. There’s a small shop by the cannery with the most beautiful selection, I can go with you during lunch if…”

Lifting his hand to cover hers still on his arm, he pats her fingers to pull her attention from her own inner monologue back to him with a lighthearted chuckle.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ve got it covered.”

Maybe it’s because of all that they’ve been through together or simply that they both love Emma as much as they do that she relents so easily. She leaves him with a nod as she hurries back inside, but peeks her head out the door with one last decree.

“Henry’s coming home with me, have a good night!”

Her bug is parked outside when he gets back home in the late afternoon, having been waylaid by a few more townsfolk throughout the day with suggestions and meddling, the love for Emma in this town something to behold. The velvet bag tucked beneath his jacket was all he had procured, well, except for one small thing from back at the drugstore that he simply couldn’t resist.

Spicy hints of oregano and basil hit his nose as he enters the house, the distinct smell of Emma’s delicious red sauce leading him towards the kitchen like a dog to its bone. Dropping his coat over his surprise on the counter, he slides in behind her at the stove, nosing through the hair at her neck until his lips find her skin. Obviously having heard him approach, she melts back into his touch, humming appreciatively at his kisses as she continues to stir.

“I was wondering when you’d get home.”

“Sorry, love, I hate to leave my lady waiting.”

She scoffs at that, but tilts her neck to give him better access to her throat.

“It was so slow that I left early. Not much crime happening today…”

Knowing she won’t be the one to bring it up, he takes the first hesitant step.

“Everyone’s too busy wooing their Valentine, I presume.”

Her spine straightens slightly and she stops her stirring, but he tightens his arm around her waist and settles his chin on her shoulder.

“I take it you’re not a fan of this particular holiday, Swan?”

“Not really. I…I didn’t know you knew about it. I thought this morning was just…”

The forever fragile heart of his love is showing its bruises. Reaching out, he pries the spoon from her hands and sets it aside so he can turn her by the hips to face him. She tries at first to not meet his eyes, but not one to back down from a challenge, soon relents.

“It was _just_ , just me loving you and wanting to give you a smile before work. I learned of today’s importance later, thanks to Henry, and your mother…and the rest of the town.”

She smiles at that and presses closer, her arms around his waist tightening as he leans in to brush his nose affectionately against hers.

“And you, love, are just happening to make my favorite meal, today…of all days? No reason in particular?”

“Oh, shut up…”

There’s no heat behind her words, instead saving it for her kiss as she angles her head and captures his mouth. She tastes of spice and tomato, obviously having sampled her sauce as she was cooking. Hungry for her, he pulls her away from the stove and towards the counter until he’s pressed intimately into the cradle of her thighs and her hands are buried deep in his hair. With the constant craziness of their lives, they don’t seem to have enough moments like this, so he lets himself sink into the dizzying pleasure of kissing her without any purpose beyond the giving and receiving of love.

Loud pops from the sauce behind them eventually breaks them apart, but only far enough for him to reach back and turn down the heat while she lifts herself to sit up on the counter they were just pressed up against. When he turns back to her, he sees her lifting his jacket and he knows she’s about to see his gift.

“What’s this?”

Her fingers are running along the velvet bag now in her lap as she looks at him expectantly, the urge to scratch behind his ear so strong that he finally gives in.

“Before you open it, I need to explain.”

Stepping forward again, he rests his elbows on her knees and wraps his arms around her hips. His hook catches on her belt loop, but he doesn’t disentangle it.

“Henry mentioned that people buy cards with love poems written on them, but I couldn’t imagine using another man’s words to express my feelings towards you. And then I remembered that those words had already been written, during the lost year.”

He watches her eyes widen and flicker from his down to the bag, but waits until they return to him before continuing.

“It’s customary for a ship’s captain to keep a daily log, chronicling important events and navigation, changes in weather and morale. When I got my ship back from Blackbeard, I began a new journal, but the pages were soon filled with nothing but my thoughts of you, love. The last entry was written before I traded the Jolly Roger for the magic bean, and well, now that we have found ourselves here, together, I feel as though these words belong to you.”  

Her face is frozen much like when he told her she was his happy ending, the same single tear threatening to fall upon her cheek. Reaching up with his thumb, he lets the moisture absorb into his skin and her eyes fall shut as she leans into his hand.

“I love you.”

Her words, spoken softly and through her tears, have him closing the distance to take her lips in a kiss, speaking his love for her with each gentle caress. A loud crinkling noise interrupts the quiet moment and he looks down, seeing that her hand has unknowingly tightened around the bag in her lap. With curious eyes, she pulls at the rope until the opening loosens and she can see what else he has placed inside. Tossing him a quick look of mirth, she pulls out the small bag of drugstore candy and places it beneath her nose to take a large sniff.

“Ah…Cinnamon hearts.”

“It seemed an appropriate choice.”

Already having torn the bag open, she pops a candy in her mouth before looking up at him with a frown.

“I don’t have anything for you.”

“I already have your heart, Emma, what else could I ever ask for? Besides, today is just another day.”

She drags him forward with her hands in in his shirt, repeating “today is just another day” against his lips. Aroused beyond thinking at the hot cinnamon taste on her tongue, he drags her hips forward until her legs wrap around his waist and her arms anchor tight around his neck. Cinnamon candies fall to the floor as he carries her to the couch, telling her between kisses that Henry won’t be home tonight and they should make the most of their time alone.

Her red sauce isn’t forgotten, the two of them eventually sharing a big plate of pasta at the counter, her in just his shirt and he in his boxers, cinnamon candies sticking to the heels of his feet. After dinner, she reads his log book by candlelight with her head resting on his lap and his hand stroking her hair. When she reaches the end of final entry, she urges him to lie beside her and they just hold one another, neither needing to speak as the candles eventually burn down to blanket them in darkness. With her fast asleep against his chest, he closes his eyes, thankful for Henry, and Snow, and everyone for making sure he knew that today wasn’t just another day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really wanted to write what was in the log book. I REALLY DID. But, the words just wouldn’t come today. But, I think I might do a follow up when they do, a part 2 perhaps, with just entries from the log. Cause I really, really want to play with that idea and flush out those words. So…stay tuned?


End file.
